1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of explosive compounds. More particularly, this invention relates to 7-amino-4,6-dinitrobenzofuroxan. Still more particularly, but without limitation thereto, this invention relates to the synthesis and characterization of 7-amino-4,6-dinitrobenzofuroxan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The performance of warheads in ordnance systems is maximized in terms of many variables including the properties of the explosive charge. Research on energetic materials constantly seeks new explosives with superior properties for use in warheads.
The insensitive high explosive 7-amino-4,6-dinitrobenzofuroxan has a calculated explosive power superior to trinitrotoluene and equal to that of 1,3,5-triamino-2,4,6-trinitrobenzene. In that manner, it is a valuable addition to the list of energetic materials useful for warhead design.
In T. P. Hobin, Some Aminodinitro Derivatives of Benzofurazan and Benzofuroxanide, Tetrahedron 24, pp 6145-6148, 1968 several methods of synthesizing monoamino-4,6-dinitrobenzofurazan oxide were disclosed: thermal treatment of 3-azido-2,4,6-trinitroaniline (75% yield); and hydrolysis of benzofurazan oxide (54% yield). Both methods use expensive starting materials and the position of the amino group was not established.